Songs of Sadness
by Raven of Arionia
Summary: Bilbo fears he is losing his mind, He hears a song that drifts away then, the next day he hears it again but this time, he hears another verse, what scares him the most is that every time he hears the song and the words,their days seem to copy everything the song tells of. After a while he begins to wonder, maybe he does not hold the key to his some one else watching him?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N** I am bouncing every where with stories. Sorry, I am now going to make another story. yes I know very well that I have like a lot UN-finished books out here, but an idea came and I wanted to make out now. I was even in the middle of the next chapter for my Star wars story. Well I hope you all like it. Thanks Raven o/A **_

_Thorin walked slowly into a room, his dwarf friends and kin gathered round. And they began the sad call that had called them and their kin folk over the ages and still more years yet to come.  
><em>

**_Far over the misty mountains cold._**

**_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._**

**_We must away ere break of day._**

**_To seek the pale enchanted gold._**

**_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_**

**_while hammers fell like ringing bells._**

**_In places so deep, where dark things sleep._**

**_In the hallow halls, Beneath the falls._**

**_For ancient king and elvish lord_**

**_There many a gleaming golden hoard_**

**_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_**

**_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._**

**_On silver necklaces they strung _**

**_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_**

**_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_**

**_They meshed the light of moon and sun._**

**_far over the misty mountains cold_**

**_To dungeons deep and caverns old_**

**_We must away, ere break of day,_**

**_To claim our long- forgotten gold._**

**_Goblets they carved there for themselves_**

**_And harps of gold; where no man delves_**

**_There lay they long, and many a song_**

**_Was sung unheard by men or elves._**

**_The pines were roaring o the height,_**

**_The winds were moaning in the night._**

**_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_**

**_The trees like torches blazed with light._**

**_The bells were ringing in the dale_**

**_And men they looked up with faces pale;_**

**_The dragon's ire more fierce then fire_**

**_Laid low their towers and houses frail._**

**_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_**

**_The dwarves they heard the tramped of doom. _**

**_They fled their hall to dying fall_**

**_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._**

**_Far over the misty mountains grim_**

**_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_**

**_We must away, ere break of day,_**

**_To win our harps and gold from him!_**

_The young man sat on his bed listening to this sad call._

_He did not understand why a bunch of dwarves would risk their life's against a dragon to get a mountain back._

_it was all to confusing. He needed sleep a few winks would do. and with the scary thought of being burned up to ashes o his mind and in his dreams, _

_Bilbo Baggins drifted slowly off to sleep._

_A loud noise woke him, it was the great flap of the feared Smaug. Bilbo sat up and looked around, his breath was shaky, he half excepted to see huge eyes looking at him through his bedroom window. But all he saw was the sun slowly climbing the sky and the gorgeous green rolling hills. _

_"Oh" He laughed to himself. He got out of bed and thought. I might need another nap after last night. But little did he know, that the same time the next day, he would be far, far away and would not see his little house and lovely sitting room and books for a long time yet to come._

_A/n Hi, I hope you like it. I will use the separate verses to this song to head up all the other chapters and use the words to match the story. I hope you like it. _

_Please read and review. Thanks Raven o/A _


	2. Chapter 2 First verse

_**A/n This is day one. The verse, is. Well continue reading and find out. **_

**_Far over the misty mountains cold._**

**_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._**

**_We must away ere break of day._**

**_To seek the pale enchanted gold._**

Bilbo Baggins had looked around his Hobbit hole in search of the dwarfs, but not a single dwarf turned up.

Bilbo had just reached the breakfast nook and he decided to settle down with a fresh pot of tea and some toast.

After he had finished he felt no better so he curled up with his back to the door in his arm-chair and smoked. As a rule, Bilbo

was against smoking in the Hobbit hole, for it being so tiny would fill up the house in a matter of minutes. But today was not like all the rest, he needed this pipe smoke. It took him a long time to calm his nerves but a little old Toby stuffed on with his home-grown tobacco helped him a lot. He was just calming down the rest of the way, when a loud noise shook him._ It was music! Bilbo gotten up and looked towards the door, " if those dwarfs are back, ha ha, I can only say They had better leave!" _

_But there were no dwarfs at all,not even a dwarf smell! Bilbo walked towards the door. And the sound of music got much louder! This is what he heard.  
><em>

**_Far over the misty mountains cold._**

**_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._**

**_We must away ere break of day._**

**_To seek the pale enchanted gold._**

Just then, the wizard from last night, came storming in the door. "My Dear fellow, I am very surprised at you.

Is that your sense of adventure? Standing next to a chair and smoking a pipe? If so, I dare say I wasted my time last night"

Bilbo sat dumb founded. "Why are you here?" He whispered, barely able to move. Gandalf Stared at the Hobbit through his long thick eye brows, "You know why I am here, It says why on the note on your mantle place" Bilbo found his voice and shook him self to say "There is no note on my mantle place I dust it every morning" To be cocky and prove his point Bilbo walked over to the fire-place and pointed to the mantle. "Do you see any note dear wizard?" Gandlaf leaned on his staff and sighed an annoyed sigh. "If today were like any day my friend you would have remembered, You did not yet dust that mantle for there the note still sits from this early morn." Bilbo looked over his shoulder, and as if to laugh him down, a note fell by a chance of wind right into his hands. "Hmm." Bilbo whimpered. "I do not like surprise visits." Gandalf walked over to the small Hobbit, "That note says to meet us at break of day at the blue bore, when you did not show, the others sent me back here to find you and if need be, Help you to follow me."

Bilbo started, "say that again please?" Gandalf looked at him curiously, "You were to set out at break of day" Bilbo sunk to the floor. Gandalf, not at all shocked to see this behavior, stood over Bilbo "My dear fellow" He laughed "Are you feeling alright?" Bilbo sunk further to the floor, "I, um. I have heard sounds, I do not feel well, Gandalf. Am I crazy?" Gandalf was concerned at first till he saw Bilbo look hopefully towards the wizard. "You are going to have to try harder than that to stay out of this company" Gandlaf helped the poor Hobbit to his feet and before he knew what was going on, Bilbo was out the door looking at Gandalf's hand holding tight to his arm. Bilbo shut his eyes and

the next sound he knew was the sound of many tramping feet of many men on horse back, he was riding with the thirteen men to the land of the wilderness, where tales of fire and pain rule the minds of the dwellers there. Bilbo did not know how he got there, but he suspected that Wizard and fate had a big mix together. Another thing that haunted the Hobbit, Was the lingering thought of never returning to the shire, never seeing home again, and, never being free.

A/N I hope you like it. Happy Thanksgiving. Thanks for commenting. Raven o/A


End file.
